Whitepaw's Path
by Phoenixfire123
Summary: This is the life of Whitepaw, the daughter of Cloudtail and Brightheart and the only apprentice left in ThunderClan since Squirrelflight and Spiderleg became warriors. Journey with her as she faces the chalenges of life and prepare like the rest of the Cl
1. Chapter 1: Why Me?

Authors Note: OK my second fanfic is up. Yah! I know its not as long as Element Clans but it is still good. Please remember to leave a review when your done.

Whitepaw sighed while checking Longtail's pelt for ticks. The elder was not paying much attention to what the apprentice was doing and Whitepaw became lost in thought. She was the only one to take care of the elders now- the only apprentice. Squirrelflight was a warrior and so was Spiderleg. Shrewpaw died and now she was left the only apprentice since, what seemed, many moons ago. She put the mouse bile soaked moss to the side and asked Longtail lightly. "There do you think I got all the ticks off?" The pale tabby elder looked at her for a second then nodded. Relieved the white she-cat left the elders' den planning to rinse the mouse bile from her paws.

Walking out camp she wandered when she would be made a warrior. She felt ready to be a warrior, and pleased at the fact with being with several others and not a lone apprentice. Feeling light headed she stalked out of camp passing Squirrelflight on the way out. The dark ginger she-cat had a juicy looking vole in her jaws and Whitepaw got the oppression she had been out hunting. Dropping the vole for a second she turned to Whitepaw. She didn't say anything but looked across the clearing to where Brambleclaw was setting a longing look in her eyes. Sighing, Squirrelflight picked up her vole and went to the fresh-kill pile. Whitepaw felt a stab of envy hit her as she remembered she was the one of the cats who traveled to the sun-drown place and became a warrior. After remembering the look she saw in the she-cats eyes the white apprentice thought it was better to be a normal plain apprentice. She headed out of camp the mouse bile still needed to be cleaned from her paws.

Whitepaw returned to camp a piece of prey clamped in her jaws. Seeing Brightheart, her mother, the white cat walked over dropping the prey in the fresh-kill pile on the way. Sitting down, she tucked her paws under her and looked at her mother. Brightheart turned so the good side of her face faced her. Whitepaw shivered and felt deeply sorry for the white-and-ginger she-cat for what happened to her from the dog pack.

"Hello, Whitepaw." She meowed. "You seemed lost in thought today. Anything wrong?"

Whitepaw flicked her tail uneasily looking at the ground.

"Well its just that I want to be made a warrior. I'm the only one! I don't want to take care of the elders ticks, or going through the same exact training sessions over and over again. I want to be a warrior now, not a lone apprentice." Whitepaw practically shouted shifting from where she was sitting uncomfortably.

Brightheart just smiled her one good eye looking into her daughters. "Well I tell you how my face became like this was because I wanted to be a warrior." She purred.

Whitepaw blinked knowing she got her injuries from a dog-pack but what made her face it was not very clear. Brightheart sighed and then continued.

"Cloudtail was made a warrior though three other cats where suppose to have a warrior ceremony with him. Thornclaw, me and an apprentice Swiftpaw. Swiftpaw wasn't happy with the fact that he wasn't made a warrior and wanted to prove himself that he should." Brightheart paused lost in memories. The she-cat looked around the camp before returning her gaze back to Whitepaw. "He wanted to see what was causing all the prey shortage after the fire. And get rid of it to prove to be fit being a warrior. I was the only apprentice that went with him." She closed her eye and Whitepaw noticed a shiver go through her as she remembered that day. "Swiftpaw never returned alive from the meeting with the dog pack, and I got a half scarred face to remind me of it." Opening her eye she observed Whitepaw and touched her shoulder with her tail tip. "Cloudtail made me get through and now I'm good as ever at hunting and fighting, like it never happened." Whitepaw blinked and nodded pressing against Brightheart to comfort her. Brightheart gave her quick lick at her ear and murmured "Now you be a warrior soon enough, don't try to prove yourself to become one now. It would put you in a worse place then being a lone apprentice."

Feeling calm and more relaxed at what her mother told her, Whitepaw pressed her muzzle against hers and muttered. "Thanks, Brightheart. I promise I won't do anything stupid." Walking away to the apprentices' den she felt much calmer now. Staring at normal camp life she let her muscles relax. Stretching out she curled up in a ball and let peaceful sleep overcome her.

Authors Note: Well that's the first chapter. Please, leave a review it will tell me what people think of my this story and I'll try to update faster.


	2. Chapter 2: Hunting Anyone?

Authors Note: Well here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it, I'm half way done with the 3rd chapter and hopefully I get it up soon after this one.

The next day Whitepaw woke up late. She walked out of the apprentices' den blinking the sun's rays out of her eyes. She blinked walked into the businesses of camp, planing to find Brackenfur for training today. The thought again of being the only apprentice hit her hard and she tried not to think about it. Looking around the camp for Brackenfur she heard a voice to the side. "Whitepaw! Whitepaw!" Whitepaw turned and saw Birchkit running toward her his head held high. "Whitepaw, guess what Firestar told me?" The kit squeaked not able to hold back his excitement.

"What?" She asked but had a strange feeling what was coming.

"I'm going to be made an apprentice soon, around a moon I could join you in the apprentices den!" He said proudly looking at Whitepaw with a joyful look in his eyes.

"That's great!" She purred lightly, "But you know a moon is quite a wait."

"So at least I'm going to be made an apprentice." Birchkit defended himself flatly.

"Who said you weren't going to." Whitepaw purred slowly becoming tired of this conversation. Birchkit just stood up and looked at her.

"Well at least you won't be the only apprentice, and I won't be the only kit." He meowed.

Whitepaw had to admit he was right. She would be glad if she wasn't the only apprentice, and she was sure Birchkit would be glad not to be an only kit. But she had a feeling she was reaching the end of her training she may be a warrior by the time Birchkit was an apprentice. "I may be made a warrior by then, you know that right?" She asked.

Birchkit tail drooped and he suddenly had a dark look in his eyes. "Does that mean I will be the only apprentice?" he asked with a shocked voice.

"Hey, I'm dealing with it you can probably deal with it." She purred and walked away. Birchkit stared after her but by the time she reached the other side of camp Birchkit was heading back to the Nursery.

Whitepaw walked toward Brackenfur but stopped when she saw he was deep in conversation with Sorreltail. She turned away not wanting to interrupt their conversation. "Whitepaw." Brackenfur meowed suddenly. "Do you want me to go hunting with Sorreltail and me?" He asked. Whitepaw turned back to her mentor, the sun shining in her green eyes.

"Brackenfur…" Sorreltail muttered, "I thought we could go hunting together, alone." She finished looking at her paws in embarrassment. Brackenfur was about to say something when Whitepaw said clearly.

"No its OK I can go hunting with Spiderleg." She purred spotting the black warrior walking a distance away. Without waiting for her mentor's reply she walked across the clearing to Spiderleg.

"Spiderleg, hey Spiderleg!" Whitepaw called walking over to the black tom. Sharing her apprenticeship with him, she knew the warrior well and disappointed she wasn't made a warrior with him. Spiderleg stopped and stared at Whitepaw, his amber eyes shining. He looked across the clearing to where Rainwhisker and Ashfur where standing. "Will you go hunting with me?" She asked staring at him with an innocent gaze.

He shifted his feet looking back to where the two other toms where waiting. "Well I said I go patrol are border with ShadowClan with Rainwhisker and Ashfur." He purred.

Whitepaw stared at her paws disappointed that he wasn't able to go. "Well OK," she purred and then slowly walked away.

Whitepaw was just getting the feeling no one will go out hunting with her she headed to the apprentices' den, her tail down.

"Whitepaw! Whitepaw!" A voice called behind her. Thinking it was Birchkit again she turned wondering what on earth the kit could want now. To her surprise it was Cloudtail, her father, walking to her a tense look in his gaze. "Where are you going you should go hunting for the elders." He said hotly.

"There is nobody to go with." Whitepaw answered, "Everyone is to busy." She felt like saying, to busy to hunt with an apprentice, but kept silent. Cloudtail looked at her for a few moments before walking to the entrance.

"You can hunt with me." He purred, "I'm not to busy."

Whitepaw smiled glad that she could finally manage to go hunting today. Quietly she following Cloudtail out of the entrance of the camp.

Authors Note: Well it looks like Whitepaw finally has some one to hunt with. Please review! It makes my happy to know people are reading my story.


	3. Chapter 3: Arguing

Author's Note: I will be going on vacation soon so don't except a update for at least a week and a half. Enjoy the Chapter!

Whitepaw and Cloudtail walked through the entrance of the camp. The walked in silence for a few minutes, alert for any prey that may be skirting the undergrowth. Finally Cloudtail stopped his mouth open taken in a scent of prey. Whitepaw scented it to but was surprised when the white warrior was looking in the opposite direction as her. She crouched low going the opposite direction as her father, at the same time the two white cats pounced and each caught a mouse. Cloudtail smiled and looked at his daughters catch. "I was wandering if you'll scent that one. I noticed it right after I scented this one." He purred swinging the mouse in his jaws. Whitepaw just nodded her green eyes shining from the his praise.

After they finished hunting they each caught a decent amount of prey. Returning back to camp Whitepaw saw Brackenfur and Sorreltail returning from their own hunt.

"Whitepaw!" Brackenfur purred seeing his apprentice. "I see you found a warrior to hunt with after all." He said looking at Cloudtail. "I see you caught quiet a bit as well." Whitepaw nodded. Three mice and one squirrel weren't much in green-leaf but now that leaf-bare had already gripped this forest when the arrived it was a decent catch. Together the three warriors and one apprentice walked back into camp.

Almost at once Whitepaw noticed Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight arguing at the other side of camp. She sighed remembering the strong bond she saw between them when they returned from the journey to sun-drown-place. She dropped her prey in the growing pile of fresh-kill choosing a mouse for herself. Walking past the two arguing cats she saw Squirrelflight look up and purr, "Whitepaw! How did hunting go?" She asked completely ignoring Brambleclaw know. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the dark tabby sigh and picked up his prey to go some where else."

Whitepaw smiled. "Good there was more prey out then I expected." She meowed calmly.

Squirrelflight shrugged. "Well new-leaf will be here soon and they prey is starting to come out again." Whitepaw nodded and started eating her mouse. After many long moments of silence Whitepaw looked up and asked carefully.

"So anything wrong with you and Brambleclaw? I saw you two arguing." Immediately Squirrelflight fur begun to bristle and she looked hostile. She stared over at Brambleclaw and Whitepaw saw the same sorrow she'd seen in the she-cats eyes yesterday.

"That is none of your business Whitepaw." She purred at last.

Whitepaw just nodded and continued to eat her mouse. A few moments later the patrol came back from the ShadowClan border. Rainwhisker, Ashfur walked into the camp with Spiderleg at their heels.

"Meet any trouble?" Whitepaw asked as they walked over.

"None" Rainwhisker answered while Ashfur walked passed her to greet Squirrelflight.

Whitepaw finished up her mouse before standing up and walked toward the apprentices' den. As she passed the medicine cat's den she saw Leafpool looking blankly at a pile of herbs. She had a far away look in her eyes as she pushed one herb aside to examine an other. She looked up and asked calmly.

"Whitepaw, can you get me something from the fresh-kill pile. I'm real busy." Whitepaw thought she didn't look busy at all but she just dipped her head and walked back to the fresh-kill pile. Spiderleg was just choosing a piece as she picked up a mouse by its tail.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking at the mouse dangling from her jaws. "You already took a piece. I just see you eat a mouse."

Whitepaw dropped the mouse lightly and replied. "Its for Leafpool, she said she was to busy to grab something."

Spiderleg looked over at the medicine cat's den with a confused look in his eyes. Leafpool was just staring at the same herbs not doing anything.

"She doesn't look busy." He meowed turning his gaze back to Whitepaw. "Now put it back, you already had your share." Whitepaw's fur bristled and she replied dryly.

"She told me—"

"Put it—"

"Just let—"

"P—"

The next second Whitepaw picked up the mouse and swung it around. The mouse collided with one side of Spiderleg's face.

"I'm bringing this to Leafpool if you like it or not!" She growled. "I'm not going to eat it and I'm not going to put it back!" She said angrily. He just blinked his amber eyes seemed hurt. Whitepaw stocked off back to Leafpool and dropped the mouse and the young tabby's paws. "There" she said simply. Without waiting for a 'thank you' she headed over to the apprentices' den. As she passed Firestar and Sandstorm sharing tongues she heard Firestar mutter.

"Wow, it seems almost everybody is arguing today."

"Yes, it does seem so." Sandstorm replied her eyes following Whitepaw as she walked passed. The young apprentices' fur was bristling and her tail fluffed up. As she sat down outside her apprentices' den and gazed around the camp, she saw that Brambleclaw was walking over to Squirrelflight but turned sharply away. How Spiderleg was staring up at the sky with an angry look in his eyes, she couldn't help but agree. Everybody did seem to be arguing today.

Authors Note: Please read and review it makes me happy to see a review for my story.


	4. Ack, Writers Block

Authors Note: Sigh I'm sorry but it seems I have reached a point of writers block. So you may not see a update in a while. But don't give up hope, I haven't abounded this story and soon, hopefully, I have the next chapter up. This goes to my other story- Element Clans - as well. When I do update don't think I'm not a fast enough at updating and stop reading this fanfic. After I get over this slight writers block I will be a fast updater.

Thank You for understanding,

Phoenixfire123


	5. Chapter 4: Battle Training

Author's Note: I know it's been a super long time since I last updated. Hopefully now I will be able to get back on track.

Whitepaw opened her eyes the next morning, a shiver going through her. She let out a sigh and stood up. The air was cold and dry, and she licked her fur to get warm. "Dang leaf-bare," She muttered under her breath. She stretched then left the apprentice's den. She looked over when she heard a voice from her side.

"Oh, hello Spiderleg," She murmured icily still upset at him from yesterday.

"Hey Whitepaw," he said, "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday…."

"Because you were being a complete mouse-brain," She finished his sentence for him. She then sighed and shook her head. "Look, its OK, but I'm in a grouchy mood right now and this isn't the time to talk about it." Walking away she headed over to Brackenfur.

"So can we go train today?" she asked.

Brackenfur looked over to her and nodded. "Yeah, I'll meet you outside camp in a minute." He then went to the warriors den, probably going to talk to Sorreltail, Whitepaw thought.

After waiting for what seemed like ages outside the camp, Brackenfur came out and came over. "So what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Practice my fighting skills." She said, unsheathing her claws.

"Very well," Her mentor then walked toward where the lake was. After walking a few minutes he turned to look at her. "I'm thinking of training by the lake today, so you can get the feel of different fighting terrain."

Whitepaw nodded, eager to get going. "Right," She purred. She hadn't been out for fighting practice for a while, and she was eager to get started.

When they got to the lake shore Brackenfur looked over at her. "OK, before we start tell me what you remember about battling."

Whitepaw thought for a minute, her green eyes narrowed. What she remembered? She didn't for anything pacific. "Well…" she started, thinking of the right words. "You need to keep an eye on your opponent, think before you attack, don't get side tracked…" she trailed off, thinking of more to say.

"That's good enough." The ginger tom stated. "Now, imagine I'm an invading ShadowClan warrior, I'm a larger cat then you and have more experience, so what are you going to do?" he asked.

Whitepaw was about to open her mouth then closed it, figuring her mentor wanted to show not tell what the answer was. Thinking over what she told her she thought of the best way to attack, bigger stronger... She nodded to herself and then crouched low. Brackenfur mimicked her movements, crouching and keeping his eyes on the she-cat. After a round of circling each other, Whitepaw pounced. The white she-cats aim was low going for the paws. Brackenfur stood up on his hind paws and after landing Whitepaw immediately jumped up at his exposed belly. The process took only a few seconds and the two cats where suddenly rolling on the ground, trying to get the upper hand. A minute or two passed when Brackenfur managed to pin the apprentice down.

"Not bad." He praised her. "Nice tactic, but remember to try to get the upper hand early before I use my size to pin you down." The ginger tom walked away from the lake shore, the struggling cats having been close to falling in. "Let's get back to camp, maybe we could catch a few pieces of prey on the way back up."

Whitepaw nodded and followed her mentor back to camp, feeling a lot happier then she had in earlier.

When they got back to camp, she caught one mouse. "Bring that to the elders, then you can get something from the fresh-kill pile." Brackenfur instructed before walking over to talk to Cloudtail and Ashfur.

Doing as instructed the young she-cat dropped the prey off at the elder's, giving it to Longtail. The blind elder nodded his thanks and then bent down to eat. Whitepaw then left the den. Everyone was sharing tongues, patrols switching out and occasionally a group of cats came in and out from hunting. It had a more peaceful atmosphere then yesterday that was for sure. She smiled and went to retrieve her piece of fresh kill.


	6. Chapter 5: A New Apprentice

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to leave a review when you're done.

Whitepaw walked out of the apprentices den. It has been a quarter moon since her battle training with Brackenfur and the next gathering was in two moonrises. She stretched, her mouth open wide in a yawn.

While going to see what Brackenfur wanted her to do today, personally the wanted to go out training again, a wave of fur ran into her. Being knocked to the side she got up to glare at the cat.

Birchkit was standing there, his eyes as bright and round as the sun. "Oh, Whitepaw I was just going out to look for you." He said happily. "Guess what? Guess what?" he asked, padding his paws on the ground in excitement.

"What?" the white she-cat asked but she had a feeling she knew what the kits answer was going to be.

"I'm finally going to be made an apprentice!" the kit said loudly, so that Ashfur and Cloudtail looked over when they where passing. He looked at Whitepaw with the same round eyes, waiting for a reaction.

"That's great." Whitepaw said blankly. She wasn't sure exactly what to think. She would finally have another apprentice to be with, but an annoying jumpy one at that.

"Yeah isn't it." He said happily and ran away to tell the next cat his good news.

Whitepaw let out a sigh when she sensed another cat come up behind her. She looked over to see Brightheart standing there, looking at her with her one good eye.

"It looks like you won't be alone anymore." Her mother said calmly.

"Yeah," Whitepaw replied. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing however." She said staring after the excited, soon to be apprentice. Birchkit was running around, telling every cat that was in the camp about him soon going to be an apprentice- a lot he ran into, just as he done to Whitepaw.

"Well you were that excited when you first became an apprentice." The white and ginger cat told her.

Whitepaw nodded, "Yeah I guess your right." She said before walking away, still wanting to talk to her mentor about what she was going to do today.

She stopped by Dustpelt who was just staring at his kit, proud and sorrow showing clearly in his eyes. Whitepaw remembered that his other two kits in the litter died before they can become apprentices. Shrewpaw also died during his training. Birchkit and Spiderleg where his and Ferncloud's only two kits left. Thinking of Spiderleg she saw Birchkit tell his older brother the good news. Spiderleg just nodded, having heard the kit tell three other cats close by.

A cough made her look over to see Dustpelt staring at her. "Well what are you doing?" he asked, "Don't you need to be hunting for the elder's or something?" Whitepaw nodded, feeling her face go hot finding she was staring. The brown tom just let out a sigh and stood up, "Come on, I'll get Rainwhisker and then we can go on a hunting patrol." Dustpelt said gruffly then walked over to Rainwhisker.

As they where leaving the camp Brackenfur came out of the warriors' den. He spotted Dustpelt and his hunting patrol. "Hey Dustpelt, are you going hunting with Whitepaw? That's great." He said absent mindedly before walking away. Whitepaw stared after her mentor, wondering what was getting the ginger tom to act that way. She shrugged then followed Dustpelt and Rainwhisker out of camp.

When they got back to camp later only two pieces of prey where found between them. Dustpelt went off to Ferncloud and Brichkit, the kit asking his mother what it was like to be an apprentice. Rainwhisker went over to where Spiderleg and Ashfur where standing at the edge of the camp, while Whitepaw was left at the entrance. She saw Sorreltail talking to some she-cats at one side of the clearing and she walked over.

"So when did you find out?" Leafpool asked, she seemed distracted and happiness and jealously were in her voice as she asked her friend. Whitepaw inclined her head, interested at what the she-cats where talking about.

"Just today." Sorreltail answered her eyes bright.

Squirrelflight, who was standing next to her sister said suddenly. "It must be an amazing thought knowing it." She said her eyes going over to Ashfur, but Whitepaw noticed they darted to Brambleclaw before turning her attention back to the group.

"What!" Whitepaw butted in, getting annoyed she couldn't find out what the news was.

Sorreltail looked over at the apprentice, and then looked down at her paws in embarrassment. "I'm going to have kits."

"Oh." Whitepaw said dumbly, understanding now the behavior Brackenfur was in earlier. "That's great." She said, happy for the she-cat. Sorreltail nodded absently then stood up and went to talk to Ferncloud.

Brightheart, who was next to the new queen when she left looked over at Whitepaw. "Well it looks like Clan life is going well." She nuzzled her daughter, and Whitepaw let out a purr, feeling like a happy little kit again.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan Meeting!" Firestar called out. It was just past sunhigh and Whitepaw had been relaxing outside the apprentices den. She got up and walked to where the other cats where meeting. Birchkit was sitting next to Ferncloud, his whole body shaking with excitement.

During the ceremony Whitepaw became lost in thought. So we should finally have another apprentice to spend time with. Sure Birchpaw was annoying and lost focus easily, at least in her mind. But at least her wait for becoming a warrior won't be so unbearable. She felt a paw jab her side and she jumped. Birchpaw was staring at her with wide keen eyes. "I'm an apprentice now!" he shouted, his tail curled up in happiness.

"That's great." She purred and realized she dozed off during his ceremony. She felt bad and stared at Birchpaw, "So um, who's your mentor?" she asked him.

Birchpaw looked at his paws. "You weren't paying attention to my ceremony..." the new apprentice looked offended. He got over it quickly though, excitement still going over him. "My mentor is Ashfur." He said motioning over to where the gray tom was standing talking to Squirrelflight. Whitepaw nodded and then walked away.

"Come on I'll show you to the apprentices' den!" she said, excited to be showing the cat around. Birchpaw nodded enthusiastically before following, his tail held high.

Author's Note: Another chapter up. I hope you enjoyed it. I decided to keep Ashfur as Birchpaw's apprentice, but not everything will be the same as it was in Twilight (which wasn't out yet when I started this fanfic). Please leave a review; it's a happy feeling for an author when they have reviews for there story.


End file.
